Strange Humans
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: A Strange Humans meets The American Eagles to get revenge. This is a Roger Ramjet fanfiction.


Today's strange episode Begins. Five girls were walking.

There a The girl's fiery red hair is worn in braids that are so tightly wound that they stick out sideways from her head, She wore a purple heart bobble hat, sweet candy-pattern tunic dress saying "Candy," purple nylon hoodie, purple star socks, and pink gingtam trainers, her name is Pippi Longstocking.

The girl in front had long blonde hair tied up in ponytail, tan skin, and green eyes. She wore a rose pink circle neck wool bolero over a rose pattern frock, a white lace frill knee socks, and a pair of brown cute oxfords, her name was Applejack.

A third girl with pink hair, pink skin, and blue eyes. She wore a pair of long-Sleeved red-white sprtied two-tone blouse, dotty jacket, red and black polka dot tutu skirt, red and white two tone thigts, brown patent boots, her name was Pinkie Pie.

A forth girl was Applejack's younger sister with red hair with red bow-tie on the back, She wore a white preppy bow tie shirt, a navy blue and white line detail cardigan, a blue-green check mini skirt, a red-green-white-black preppy argyle socks, and brown lace-up boots, her name was Applebloom.

a Fifth girl was a Applebloom's best friend with red hair, and brown skin, She wore a zebra tube top, black smart jacket, black lane-up skinny trousers, and black stilettos, her name was Babs Seed, lives in New York City, sitting her chair until Gen. G.I. Brassbottom discovered it.

"What the... who the... THE FUCK?" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said, discovering Pippi and his friends was sitting chair.

Meanwhile, The Amrican Eagles investigate the city in New York City.  
"I hope those city looks great." Yank said.  
"Hey! Who's that?!" Doodle cried. She saw an girl sitting it.  
"A Children?" Dan asked, "I thought they only exist in stories."  
"Maybe this children call me." Doodle said.  
"I have carrots." Yank said. She got her pack of carrots out of her backpack and fed them to the five children.  
"Mmm..." The five children moaned, "Delicious carrots." He opened his eyes and got up. The five children has been revived!  
"Whoa!" American Eagle cried.  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the carrots." Pinkie Pie said.  
"You're welcome," Yank said, "I'm Yank, and these are my friends, Doodle, Dan, and Dee."  
"I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is Applejack, Applebloom, and Babs Seed." Pinkie Pie said.  
"I'm Pippi Longstocking." Pippi said.

"Howdy partner... there's no time to explain! Gave himsalf a hand!" Dee said.

the eight kids was horrified, but still give a hand wavying it. Yank has hugged Pippi so he could drink it like a fine Dr. Pepper.

"Nice to meet you!" Applebloom said. He then realized he still only has one hand. "Doodle, can you make a plan"

"Okay!" Doodle said, "You know... seeing a american hero like you jerk off is making me kinda horny!" Said Doodle, belching again.

"I can help you out, partner!" Babs Seed was shocked by how to create MUSKY it was. It was uncut, so Babs Seed began to drink the Dasani Sparkling water as a delicious drink.

"Woah, is this... Sparkling Water?" Applebloom said, noticing some Sparkling Water from Dan.

"Well... I drink so many sparkling water, I guess the cheeto dust extends to my dick cheese now too!" Dan said. the five kids than had a glorious idea. He squished it with his hands until it was hardened... and he had a dick cheeto!

"Pinkie, I just had a breakthrough. You ever wanted to taste cheetos but instead of having a sparkling water, they have a DICK CHEESEY flavor? You're in luck!" He said.

Hours later, The Five Girls and The American Eagles managed to create an entire bowl of dick cheetos, and had a delicious feast of the smegma snack.

"This is delicious! But... I don't think my stomach likes it." Pippi said. Yank let out another belch, this time letting out even more stomach fluid.

"Woah, now the belch water has dust too!" Doodle said. Before he could continue, Pippi began to flat out vomit all over the counter, including on Doodle. Applebloom splashed around in the vomit like a kid at a splash park.

"Sorry about that, buddy." Pippi said.

"No, this is sexy! And eating all those cheetos AND dick cheetos made the vomit dusty too. You know what that means?" Doodle said.

By the morning, The Five Girls and The American Eagles had an entire collection of different flavored cheetos; some with smegma, some with vomit, some with cum, and even some with mucus! It was truly a delightful feast.

Since it was Gen. G.I. Brassbottom discovered it, he's running in the main street, when the nine kids sitting it.

"What in tarnation?" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom asked, seeing the five kids and American Eagles hanging out. Pnkie Pie explained the situation.

Gen. G.I. Brassbottom was giveup, but is so gross as terrible dick cheeto and decided to be nasty. But the most delighted by this situation, he calling Roger Ramjet.

"Hey, wanna see why they call me American Eagles?" the Five kids said. The American Eagles use Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, and Red-Violet, which was even visible through a Multicolored mist.

The American Eagles, Pippi, Applejack, Applebloom, Babs Seed, and Pinkie Pie continued to eat in the picnic as the environment became more and more colored.

A couple hours later, Roger Ramjet and Gen. G.I. Brassbottom walked into the room to discover the nine of them doing this.

"What? No... this can't be... Kids, Stay away from it!" Roger shouted, holding onto American Eagles.

"Stayed away from what? I'm just eat in the picnic, you silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"He's gone mad!" Roger shouted in urgency.

"Roger, look!" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said, pointing through the colored mist, at the park of the five girls; now destroyed by the chaos.

"You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!" Said Roger. "This Proton Energy Pills. They give me the strength of 20 atom bombs for 20 seconds." Roger gulped.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" the five girls shouts.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Roger attacked the The five girls. She attcked as she dropped to the floor, the blood from her wounds spilling onto the grass and staining it red.

"All right, you men, you trapped the American Eagles for the last time. YOU BASTARD!" Roger says as the Eagles cried. "Ah, What's the matter." He said.

"You spolied my friends, we like this!" Yank said.

"But they we're fakes" Roger said.

"Nice work my boy! I'm going to give you a medal!" Gen. G.I. Brassbottom said as they give medal to Roger.

"So Kids, Let's go Home" Roger said. And so strange human has been blocked forever by the Champion of Justice, Due to Everybody's Hero, Roger Ramjet.


End file.
